


No Need to Call  Me Sir

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-06
Updated: 2007-11-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Severus is still teaching Harry...





	No Need to Call  Me Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

It was assumed that his tone would be acerbic; Harry had gotten accustomed to this. 

So when he was ushered into the dark and delipidated house without a word, not even a glare—his hair stood on end.  

“Mr. Potter, I’m pleased you could come,” Snape said. 

“It was nothing sir,” Harry answered, on edge. 

“No need to call me sir.” 

“Sorry?” Harry asked, baffled. 

“You are no longer my student, so there’s no need for the title. Although I feel I still must instruct you on something.” 

“What’s that?”  

“That you shouldn’t have anonymous relations with men in dilapidated alleyways.”  

“How did you…” Harry started, then blanched. “Oh.”


End file.
